Countdown to Destruction
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: What happens when one day, Eggman takes Shadow and Sonic? What happens when that plan almost suceeds, if it wasn't for a certain red hedgehog. For Casey and Dark, the clock ticks while Shadow and Sonic are safe. But will these 2 make it out alive? And what connection do they have with each other? The clock ticks, time to run and think later!
1. Prologue: Run for your Life

Enjoy

I do not own Sonic

"Run, Sonic! Run, Shadow!" Casey the hedgehog went.

Shadow started his skates and started to skate as fast as he could. Sonic started moving his feet, going faster and faster, catching up to Shadow.

"Are you coming, Case?" Sonic asked looking back, after making a quick stop.

Shadow did the same and looked at their red friend.

"No, I have some business to do with Dark!" Casey went. "NOW GO!"

The 2 knew it was no use to try to bother with her, so they started running/skating again to get out before the Egg Carrier explodes...for the billionth time. Casey stretched abit before she started to run off in the other direction of Sonic and Shadow. She could hear Eggman going 'NO! MY PLANS ARE RUINED AGAIN!', but she didn't care. She had to find Dark!

_With Sonic and Shadow_

The 2 hedgehogs stopped when they got out the Egg Carrier and onto Tails' plane, the Tornado.

"Hey guys, where's Casey?" Tails asked as he got the Tornado as far as he could from the Egg Carrier.

"..."

"...She's still in there..."

"Shadow!"

Tails looked back at his friends with a shocked expression.

"What? How could you 2 let her stay in there?" Tails asked.

"Well...she said she had some business with Dark, and knowing how stubborn she is, we letted her," Shadow stated plainly.

_Inside the Egg Carrier_

5 minutes till destruction, get out of here now.

Casey rolled her eyes at the alarm.

"Not until I get down to finding Dark!" She went as she rolled into a ball to spin dash.

Luckily, she found the room Dark was in with ease. The spin dash she used broke down the door. Casey got out of the spin dashed and looked at Dark.

"Hey, Darky! How about we dance!" Casey said as she did a pose.

Dark smirked, then disappeared. She reappeared behind Casey and kicked her into the ground.

"It'll be my pleasure!" Dark went.

3 minutes till destruction, get out now!

**Me: **I know, I know, I haven't done a Sonic story in forever, but I don't care right now! I'm starting my first multiple chapter Sonic story! :D

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	2. WTF, Eggman and Dark?

Enjoy

I do not own Sonic

_3 days earlier_

Sonic ran around the city, looking for his red friend. _Where is she? _He thought. He checked all the places he knew was her favorite to be, including her room! He also checked where the 7 emeralds laid, no go. After running and searching for Casey for a while, he decided to stop and take a break. _Ah, well, maybe she'll show up eventually, _Sonic thought.

_30 minutes later_

Sonic walked out of a shop, eating a chili dog. How predictable. Just then, a red blur went pass him. He realized the blur.

"Casey!" He went as he went after the blur.

The red blur stopped after hearing the name. It was a red hedgehog with black shorts and looked kinda like Sonic ( it's a girl, though ). The hedgehog wore blue shoes with a white strip, and white gloves with red cuffs. She looked back at Sonic, then smiled.

"Hey, Sonic!" the red hedgehog said.

"Where were you, Case? I was looking all over for you!" Sonic went.

"Relax, Sonic, it's not like Eggman is planning anything," Casey went.

"Yet!" Sonic went. "Y'know how the eggster is!"

"Don't remind me..." Casey went.

"Oh...right," Sonic went.

Casey stretched abit before running off again. _Some things never change..._ Sonic thought. Shadow appeared out of nowhere with an annoyed expression.

"Did you find her yet?" Shadow went.

"Yes, then she ran," Sonic went.

Shadow sighed. Sometimes, he couldn't believe Sonic...or Casey.

"Well, find her again! We need to get to training!" Shadow exclaimed.

Sonic sighed, then ran off in the same direction Casey went. Shadow started his skates, then skated off with Sonic. He wanted to make SURE Sonic didn't lose her this time.

After about 20 minutes of running/skating, they stopped in a forest. Casey, by this time, was panting with Sonic. Shadow 'hmpht' at them as he crossed his arms. With a frown, Shadow leaned against a tree.

"Let me know when you 2 are done with your break, we need to train soon," Shadow stated.

"Shadow, you can be so serious sometimes, lighten up! It's not l-" Casey was cutted off by the sound of an engine.

The trio looked up to see Eggman, with a steel cage! Eggman dropped the cage, trapping Sonic and Shadow, while Casey dodged.

"!" The trio of hedgehogs went.

Eggman started laughing.

"Now that Shadow and Sonic are trapped in this cage, I can start my master plan!" he went.

"Ch-" Shadow started but got interrupted by Eggman.

"It's no use, Shadow, I made sure chaos control can't work in the cage."

Shadow growled.

"For once, you're thinking, Eggman!" Casey said.

Eggman glared at Casey, although it was a failed one.

"Whatever, hedgehog, I never needed you, anyways!" Eggman went as he flew off with the cage, and Sonic and Shadow!

"EGGMAN! COME BACK NOW BEFORE I GO TO YOUR BASE AND DESTROY IT TO PIECES!" Casey yelled.

"Why bother, hedgehog?" a voice went.

"What the?" Casey went.

A black hedgehog came out of the shadows. The hedgehog's quills were pointed upward, even the one at the very top! She wore black gloves with white cuffs, and red shoes with a black stripe.

"And you would be?" Casey asked.

"I'm Dark, Dark, the hedgehog, remember that, hedgehog," the black hedgehog went as she brought out a black emerald. "Dark chaos control!"

"Say what!" Casey went.

The black hedgehog smirked, and said this before she fully disappeared: "I'll see you again, hedgehog."

When the black hedgehog fully disappeared, Casey growled.

"Dark...what is she, anyways?" Casey asked to no one in particular. "And what is Eggman planning to do with Sonic and Shadow?"

**Me: **yes, I went back in time to before the first chapter, got a problem with that?

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	3. Let's Fly!

Enjoy

I do not own Sonic

"What?" Tails went after hearing what Casey said.

"I just wish I knew where they went..." Casey went.

Casey was juggling 2 chaos emeralds in one hand. The red and yellow ones. She had her eyes closed as she did, wondering what to do.

_flashback_

"GRAAAHHHH! EGGMAN!" Casey yelled as she followed after the ship.

The same black hedgehog, Dark, if Casey remember correctly, ambushed her before she go super to catch up with Eggman, Sonic, and Shadow. The 2 fought for a while before Dark knocked Casey out with a swift but powerful punch in the face. When Casey woke up, she saw it was night-time, and that Eggman got away. Casey groaned at this.

"Now what?" she said to no one in particular.

An idea came to Casey's mind.

"I know! Maybe Tails could help me!" Casey said as she got ready to run back into town.

_End flashback_

"Grah! I wish I knew where they were! Maybe I could help them!" Casey went in anger.

The red and yellow emeralds glowed in response to Casey's anger at herself for failing her friends. Casey opened her eyes and tossed the red emerald into her other hand, which was free to catch it.

"Well, maybe Eggman rebuilt the egg carrier, so maybe you should try there," Tails suggested.

Casey thought on what Tails had just said. Well, it was one of Eggman's favorite places to build, so more than likely, he must've rebuild it. _Not a bad suggestion, Tails, _Casey thought. She gave Tails a thumbs up, followed by a smile.

"Thanks, Tails. I'll make sure to check the egg carrier tomorrow, since it's late," Casey went.

"No problem, Case," Tails went as he started to work on The Tornado again.

Casey was gonna need a plane to get to the egg carrier, so why not The Tornado? By tomorrow, it'll be up and ready to fly. They'll show Eggman why he shouldn't mess with them!

_The next day_

Casey walked into Tails' workshop to see The Tornado was all set. But Tails wasn't. He was fast asleep on the floor.

"Aw, Tails!" Casey went as she facepalmed.

She couldn't believe Tails sometimes. She gave a sigh before going to wake Tails up. She shook his shoulder slightly. Tails reaction? He groaned and moved a bit, but he didn't wake up.

"Tails! Hey, wake up, pal!" Casey practically shouted, but to no a vile.

Tails was still asleep. Casey smirked before an idea formed in her head. She went and got a microphone, then went outside and climbed on top of the roof. Casey turned the microphone on, then somehow made her voice like Eggman's as she said through the microphone:

"Get ready to lose your life, fox!"

She dropped a fake bomb into the workshop, then heard a boom, followed by Tails going "WAAAAHHHHH!" Casey looked inside the workshop to see Tails had jumped and looked kinda scared. Casey started laughing for no apparent reason, other than Tails trying to process what happened. Tails looked at the fake bomb, then at Casey. He realized that Casey used the fake bomb to wake him up. God, couldn't she wake him up WITHOUT scaring the life out of him?

"Not funny, Casey!" Tails went.

"Sorry, but how else was I suppose to get you up?" Casey questioned Tails.

Tails opened his mouth, getting ready to say something, but closed his mouth, deciding against it. He knew all to well that Casey was determined to get Shadow and Sonic back, even if it ment scaring the life out of him. Besides, Casey had said she met a black hedgehog named Dark, and that she wanted to face her again, and knowing Casey, once she's set on something, she's set on it until she finishes it...or die while doing it. Good God, he better not regret helping Casey.

Casey hopped onto The Tornado's wing, then summoned a chaos emerald. She gave it to Tails, knowing that The Tornado needed an emerald to run. She winked at Tails, then said:

"Hurry up, Tails, we don't have all day!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tails went as he climbed into the pilot seat.

He started The Tornado, then opened the hatchet that The Tornado had to go through to fly. Tails putted the chaos emerald into the power engine, then flew off to find the egg carrier.

"Next stop, the egg carrier!" Casey went as they started to fly away from Tails' workshop.

_Hopefully, they're there, _Casey thought.

**Me: **ya know the drill!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	4. Get in, Casey!

Enjoy

I do not own Sonic

The black hedgehog Dark walked into Eggman's room. The sight she saw was Eggman dancing in joy that he managed to capture Sonic and Shadow, at which Dark sweatdropped at.

"Am I sure he created me?" She said in a tone of regret.

Eggman heard Dark, than stopped. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"What is it, Dark?" he asked in an angry tone.

This was his private time! And you don't just intrupt someone's private time like that! Dark coughed abit, to try to clear throat before she spoke.

"W-well, there appears to be a plane flying toward us, Dr. Eggman, sir," Dark said.

"What? It must be that fox and Casey, then," Eggman replied.

"Should I do something about it, sir?" Dark asked.

"No, I'll just fire a huge laser at them," Eggman said as he walked out of the room.

Dark sweatdropped. Now if only she could get that image out of her mind...

_With The Tornado_

"There it is! The Egg Carrier!" Tails went.

Casey had her arms crossed with a frown. She was thinking about going super and bust into the Egg Carrier, but Tails needed an emerald to poilet The Tornado. As they approached the Egg Carrier, the front of the giant airship opened, then a huge laser activated and took off one of the plane's wings.

"WOAH!" Casey and Tails went as the plane started to fly uncontrollable, to the point were it was gonna crash-land.

"EGGMAN!" Casey yelled before jumping off the plane and summoned all 7 emeralds.

The plane was gonna crash, anyways, so why not use the emeralds now. Casey flew up to the ship, and smashed through the floor. She putted both of her feet on the part of the floor that didn't have the hole and looked at the door. She then looked around her to see that she was in the control room. Man, she was off. She was aiming for the room where she knew Sonic and Shadow would be, but to no avile, she missed. Casey sighed before the emeralds went out of her, turning her back to her normal state, before she walked to the door and opened it. Looking in the hallway, she deemed it safe to walk around the halls.

_With Eggman_

"GAAAAHHH! SHE GOT IN!"

"Maybe you should've given the floor the ability to withstand the super mode of these hedgehogs."

"Shut up, Dark! Just find her and get her out of my ship!"

"Whatever you say..." Dark said as she left the REAL control room, hearing Eggman hitting his head against the panel.

Dark merely chuckled at Eggman hitting his head over the control panel. Who knows, he might accidentally start a timer to destruction, at which Dark wouldn't mind THAT much. All she had to do was find the red hedgehog and throw her out, seemed simple enough, right? But Dark was gonna give Casey a surprise, at which, she chuckled at the thought. She summoned 7 black emeralds, then the 7 emeralds went inside her, changing the peach fuzzed areas of her fur to black as her eyes disappeared. Dark then flew off to find Casey the hedgehog.

**Me: **wow...

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	5. Casey VS Ground

Enjoy!

I do not own Sonic

After searching the ship, Casey finally stopped. Where could Sonic and Shadow be? Her ears picked up a faint sound, then the next thing she knew, Casey was punched out of the ship.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Casey screamed at she fell to her doom.

"That should take care of her," Dark said, now back to her original form.

_On the ground_

Casey faceplanted into the ground, but luckily, nothing was broken. She tried to pull herself out, however, and failed. Casey groaned, then tried again.

"Come on, if Sonic can do it, so can I!" Casey said, muffled, of course.

She kept pushing and trying, but eventually stopped. Casey groaned again.

"I might be stuck here for awhile..." she said.

_Hours later_

Casey was still stuck in the ground, not even trying at this point. She sighed. She was probably never getting out, that was, until she felt something grab her legs, followed by a voice.

"Do you need some help, Case?"

"Tails!" Casey went. "I sure could use it!"

"Ok, here's what you need to do, push yourself when I pull, got it?" Tails asked, his tails moving abit.

"Ok," Casey said, then did a thumbs up.

"Ok, get ready, 3, 2, 1, go!" Tails said as he started to pull Casey.

When Tails said go, Casey pushed. She felt herself getting free, at which, she was extremely happy at. After a few minutes, Casey popped out of the new hole she made.

"Oof!" Casey went when her bum hitted the ground.

Tails started laughing when Casey went 'oof'.

"What's so funny, Tails?" Casey asked.

"The fact that you were stuck there for so long, that's what!" Tails exclaimed.

Casey got up, then death glared Tails.

"Let's just go to the city," Casey suggested.

"Good idea, Case," Tails went.

Tails got up, then with Casey, he went to the city that was near where Casey faceplate.

**Me: **:P

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	6. Rent a Hut with a Cat and a Bat

Enjoy!

I do not own Sonic

Walking around town was Tails and Casey. The road was a dirt road, save a few rocks here and there, and markets were everywhere, and I do mean EVERYWHERE! The markets ranged from food to electronics and everything in between. Certain markets only accepted travelers, at which Tails and Casey were sorta glad at. Tails had to buy new pieces to fix the Tornado, but he also had to buy a few extra parts in case Casey wanted to use all 7 chaos emeralds.

The 2 walked back to the hut they were currently renting with some other mobians. One was a white cat that wore blue jeans and a red shirt with a pink heart. The other was a white bat that wore a fang necklace, black jeans, and a black shirt with a skull on it. The bat sorta scared Tails, since he often hid behind Casey when he walks by. Casey would roll her eyes every time Tails did. There wasn't anything scary about the bat, minus his shirt.

"Tails, was it? I don't blame you for being scared of my older brother," the cat went.

"And What's-her-name, I don't blame you if you punch scaredy fox there out of the hut," the bat went.

"For the last time, Grey, my name is Casey," Casey replied with an angry vein.

"Whatever, What's-her-name," the bat replied.

"I am terrible sorry about my brother, miss Casey," the cat said in shame.

Casey's eyebrow was twitching.

"Are you sure you couldn't rent a different hut, Tails?" Casey whispered to Tails.

"They won't renting at the time, Case," Tails whispered back.

Casey rolled her eyes again. It was gonna take alot longer than Casey expected to save Sonic and Shadow.

**Me: **:P

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	7. A Light Conversation

Enjoy!

I do not own Sonic

The next day, 1 more day

Tails worked on the Tornado while Casey took a walk around town...with Grey the bat.

"So, sweet thing. Why are you renting a hut, anyways?" Grey asked.

"Don't ask," Casey growled.

"Whatever," Grey responded plainly, then sighed.

_With Tails_

"Hey, Lily," Tails went while tightening a bolt.

"Yes?" a cat replied.

"How come your nothing like your brother?" Tails asked when he pushed himself out from under the Tornado.

"Well...I don't want to talk about it," Lily went.

Tails got up and wiped his hands on a towel while having a small smile. "It's fine," Tails responded.

"Tails?" Lily asked.

"Yeah?" Tails replied while putting the towel back.

"Why are you so intended on fixing this rocket ship thingy?" Lily asked.

Tails sighed before he sat down. "Well...Dr. Eggman took 2 friends of mine, and me and Casey are intended to get them back," Tails replied.

"Oh..." Lily went. "Well, I hope you get them back soon."

"Me too, Lily. Me too..." Tails replied.

* * *

**Me: **and I'm back! :D

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	8. Final: A Fight Well Won

Enjoy!

I do not own Sonic

The next day

After finishing The Tornado, Casey jumped on one of the plane's wings, while Tails was starting it up.

"Be careful out there, you 2," Grey said.

"We will," Tails said with a look of determanation.

Turning on the plane, it studder abit before cranking on. Casey grabbed on tight while Tails flew it out of the garage they were in. Lily sighed before closing the door to the garage, preying that Tails and Casey would stay safe.

Tails promised Lily he would come back to visit, after Shadow and Sonic was saved. Lily intended to see the yellow fox again.

But that's besides the point.

This time, Tails flew to the top of the Egg Carrier, and aloud Casey to jump off his plane. He qucikly left to fly around the Egg Carrier, letting Casey run in there alone.

Casey had to say, it was HUGE! Not to mention she had to be sneaky since, for God knows why, the alarms didn't go off. Eventually, she found the room Shadow and Sonic were in. Unfountally, she needed a key, which was a password. Fountally, she knew the password.

Casey approched the typing thing and typed in: Eggman is the smartest being in the universe.

_If he's so smart, than why does Sonic beat him all the time? _Casey thought bitterly.

"Passcode accepted. Welcome, Dr. Eggman," the machine chimed. Casey rolled her eyes at the machine, than looked over at Sonic and Shadow and smiled.

"It took me quite awhile, but I'm finally getting you 2 out of there," she said before turning her attechion to the screen, seeing there was alot of prisoners. Most of them were failed Metal Sonic upgrades, so she disregard them and unlocked Sonic and Shadow's cells. But...

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! GETTING READY TO SELF-DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 5 MINUTES!" a blazing alerm screamed.

Oh, sure, NOW it activated!

"Sonic, Shadow! Go!" Casey the hedgehog exclaimed.

"What about you?" Sonic asked

"I have some business to do with Dark! I'll meet you outside!" Casey exclaimed. "NOW GO!"

The 2 knew it was no use to try to bother with her, so they started running/skating to get out before the Egg Carrier explodes...for the billionth time. Casey stretched abit before she started to run off in the other direction of Sonic and Shadow. She could hear Eggman going 'NO! MY PLANS ARE RUINED AGAIN!', but she didn't care. She had to find Dark!

_With Sonic and Shadow_

The 2 hedgehogs ran to the top of the ticking time bomb. Shadow heard what sounded like a plane and walked to the edge, seeing The Tornado come up. The 2 hedgehogs hopped on the wings and waited for Tails to fly the plane away.

As Tails made the plane fly away, Tails asked: "Where's Casey?"

"..."

"...She's still in there..." Shadow went quietly.

"Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed.

Tails looked back at his friends with a shocked expression.

"What? How could you 2 let her stay in there?" Tails asked.

"Well...she said she had some business with Dark, and knowing how stubborn she is, we letted her," Shadow stated plainly.

Tails was probably the only one who hadn't met or seen Dark yet, but he knew something was wrong if Casey was going after this thing.

_Inside the Egg Carrier_

"4 minutes, get out now," the alarm went.

Casey rolled her eyes at the alarm.

"Not until I get down to finding Dark!" She went as she rolled into a ball to spin dash.

Luckily, she found the room Dark was in with ease. The spin dash she used broke down the door. Casey got out of the spin dashed and looked at Dark.

"Hey, Darky! How about we dance!" Casey said as she did a pose.

Dark smirked, then disappeared. She reappeared behind Casey and kicked her into the ground.

"It'll be my pleasure!" Dark went.

"3 minutes till destruction, get out now!"

The 2 hedgehogs ran at each other, punching the other in the face.

"OW!" Casey screamed but saw Dark didn't seem affected. Dark grabbed Casey by the throat, then she throw the chocking red hedgehog at the wall. Dark smirked before summoning 7 black emeralds.

Casey looked at the now even blacker with no eyes hedgehog in terror before recalling that she could go in super mode. The red hedgehog got up and called forth the 7 chaos emeralds, which appeared out of nowhere. The red hedgehog closed her eyes, letting the power of the emeralds go through her being, changing her fur to a golden color. When she opened her brown eyes, they were red as she was hovering over the ground, an expression of determanation on her face.

The black hedgehog smirked at Casey, which sent shivers down Casey's back.

"So I see you can use super mode," the black hedgehog said plainly, not caring about how much stronger her rival has gotten. "But that won't be enough."

However, the ship exploded, the remaining time to excape reached zero. However, since the 2 were in super mode ( or in Dark's case, dark mode ), the 2 were unharmed.

Off in the distance, Tails saw the 2 hedgehogs flying. He smiled at the thought that Casey was safe, but also had a feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

The 2 hedgehogs were about to fight for real.

Dark rolled up into a ball, then blasted off, hitting Casey hard at the stomach/chest area. The spikes on Dark went Casey's fur/skin, eventually making her bleed. And during this, the golden hedgehog screamed in pain.

Eventually, the black hedgehog jumped back, having a teasing smirk on her face. Casey death glared at the black hedgehog, before summoning spares, which she threw at the black hedgehog. The black hedgehog dodged the attack, before doing the same thing Casey did not 5 seconds ago.

The golden hedgehog dodged the attack, then spin dashed straigh into Dark. Dark's emeralds came out, returning Dark to normal, and as such, Dark couldn't sly anymore.

"CRUD!" The black hedgehog sreamed before falling to her doom.

Casey frowned as she watched Dark fall before deciding to fly after her, saving her by catching the black hedgehog in her arms. The golden hedgehog flew to the ground, placing Dark down.

Dark gave the golden hedgehog a frown, before asking: "Why did you save me?"

"Because no one deserves to die," Casey replied before looking to the side from the sound of a plane's engine getting closer to them.

The Tornado was landing, and when it finished landing, Shadow and Sonic jumped off, then ran to see if Casey was alright. Dark frowned before walking away, vowing to get revange on the golden, whom was normally red, hedgehog.

* * *

**Me: **I'm actually really happy with how this chapter ended up. * smiles *

Enjoy and Review,

-Lord Fan of Awakening


End file.
